<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halfway Inn by Pokypup49</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467837">Halfway Inn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49'>Pokypup49</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royai - Freeform, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, a moment alone, detailed, just them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Colonel meets his Lieutenant at an Inn. He's actually there for her and not the mission at hand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halfway Inn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters</p><p>I had this idea for a long time, held onto it for a longer time.<br/>I hope that you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               The green grass had turned yellow, dry with the warm sun. Fine dust stirred as each hoof landed on the barren land. Though the sun was high in the sky, even his tongue feeling dry, sweat still dripped from his hairline and temples. With every step of his horse, the dust stirred, resting on his boots and the lower parts of his blue pants. As he walked, he looked up through the rippled heat to see a large brown building. The dried yellow foxtails stood still, without a breeze to comfort. His horse’s head dropped low, shaking the dust from its dark mane. It continued on without prompting, the officer leaning back in the saddle. His hand gripped the back of the saddle and his legs pressed forward in the stirrups as he stretched. “Almost there,” he comforted the horse with a pat on the neck. “Then we both can rest.”</p><p>               He unbuttoned the top of his jacket, pulling the top from his chest a few times to circulate air between the uniform shirt and his chest. It was hot hair on his hot body. Useless. He hoped that the Inn was there and it wasn’t a mirage. It wasn’t until a man came out and stretched that the officer was sure he was there. The horse stopped on his own, and the man dismounted with a huff and rubbed the back of his neck. The gentleman took the reins of the horse with a smile. He was a tall, thin fellow with longer chestnut hair which was pulled back and matching eyes. He blended with the land, bland and brown.</p><p>               “I’ll make sure he gets some feed and a good amount of water,” the man assured.</p><p>               The building was larger than he imagined. It was three stories, and it was wide as six windows. Everything was brown. There wasn’t a sign of life inside, even as he opened the front door. The bar area was empty. He stood in the doorway, lifting his hat off his head and putting it under his arm. The walls were painted an off white, though the paint wasn’t peeling or dirty in any way.</p><p>               “It’s been a while since we’ve had military folk here,” an older voice said, breaking his observations of the Inn. “We used to get officers here all the time -Oh!” Her smile turned into one of shock. “A Colonel! What would you be doing here?”</p><p>               “I’m actually here for a room,” he nodded a hello. “But a drink will do as well.”</p><p>               “We do have a few rooms available,” she nodded nervously, leading him to the bar. “I have two in house right now.” She lifted a pitcher of water, pouring him a cup.</p><p>               He took a drink of warm water, still thankful for the refreshment. “I’m doing an investigation,” he explained. “I heard there’s some cattle thieves in this area.”</p><p>               The lady tilted her head to the side. “A Colonel doing an investigation on such a small crime?”</p><p>               He nodded. “I’m meeting my team out here in a few days. I came early to start.”</p><p>               “I’ve heard something of that sort.”</p><p>               “They killed a rancher.” He took another drink. “I’m here to investigate.” He ran his hand through his messy black hair.</p><p>               “You’re more than welcome to stay here as long as you need,” she assured.</p><p>               She handed him a key, told him a room number, and he turned to head up the stairs. “Oh,” he stopped raising his finger. “I was supposed to meet another officer here, a woman. Did she make it here?”</p><p>               The lady quickly nodded.</p><p>               “May I have her room number?” His voice was rough with the dry air, deep as his charm in his eyes.</p><p>               The lady nodded, telling him the room number before going back to the bar area. “If you need anything, let us know. We have some amenities for you.”</p><p>               “I will be fine.” He walked up the stairs and looked down the simple hallway. Inns like these were taverns to local farmers and ranchers, but they were halfway houses for travelers along this empty road. All along this desolate area, there were wide spaces, miles with nothing but land. In all honesty, he was there to see someone. In a few days, they’d start an investigation. They’d get to that.</p><p>               His heavy steps walked confidently down the hall, the floor creaking loudly to a door before rapping a tap on it. It was quiet. There was a possibility that she was out. If he knew her, she’d be out actually working. The Colonel frowned and put his hands on his hips as he turned around. He unclipped his uniform jacket completely so that his white collared shirt showed underneath. Everything smelled like hay, like the fields behind the Inn. The floor was faded in the middle from all the traffic and the doors showed wear around the edges. The window on the end of the hall was open but without a breeze, it just opened to the stale noon air.</p><p>               The door opened with a creak and the man turned around. “Colonel?”</p><p>               “Lieutenant,” he breathed, the air fleeting from his chest and he felt it drop, his heart slowing down with peace that she brought him.</p><p>               She smiled, leaning against the door. “Took you long enough.” She looked relieved, the tension rolling off her shoulders as they dropped.</p><p>               He stepped into the door, his hands reaching for her face. She did not smell like straw but instead a summer garden. His foot reached out to shut the door softly behind him. He heard the latch catch and there was nothing but them, just like it should have always been. Her hands reached up to hold his wrists, locking them to her. Diving off the cliff, he was committed to the surf. Their eyes locked, and he was immediately lost in the forest of her irises. He could taste the cream pastry on her breath as he took a soft gasp. Her skin like the cool breeze he was needing. He closed his eyes, letting his heart guide him to her. She stayed stationary as he fell forward. “Riza,” he breathed so her lips could hear his calling. And their lips connected, written like a poem with such meaning the complexity of it all was lost. Her grip on his wrists tightened, holding on as if she was going to fall. Like magnets, their bodies pressed together. A hiss thought her nose as she took in a deep breath. It felt as if he was kissing velvet, featherly in weight; a comforting pillow he never wanted to leave.</p><p>               A sighing whine broke them and he parted only to feel her hot sigh on his cheeks. He turned, quickly placing his lips on her jaw under her ear. His hands deepening their hold to cradle her blonde hair. Her hands in return floated up his arms, snuggling under his jacket. As she lifted her neck for him, she rolled the jacket over his shoulders. It was his turn to groan. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck. Her fingers wiped along it, sweeping into his hair. His skin begged to be free. It ached, cried for her unadulterated hold. Instead, her fingers lightly scraped the back of his skull in frustration.</p><p>               “I missed you,” he sighed into her ear.</p><p>               She stepped back, licking her lips to taste the remnants of him. He watched it, his heart studdering in his chest, as he wanted to take them with his own. As his arms were tangled in his uniform and he shook them free to toss it to the side. He didn’t know the color of the walls, the wood floor, or the smell of the stale coffee. He swallowed as he thought about his lips feeling her pulse. From their pace apart, he could hear her deep breath as she tried to regain the composer that was lost. And he wouldn’t give it back.</p><p>               “It’s been a long two months.”</p><p>               He unbuttoned the top of his collared white shirt.</p><p>               “I thought you’d never get here.”</p><p>               “My horse was slow going in this heat,” he said with a gruff. Another button undone. They slipped through its notch carefully. He did each one patiently, never breaking his gaze from hers. “How long have you been here?”</p><p>               “I’ve been here since last night,” she breathed. As she advanced to him, he felt the rush of air against him. Her fingers gripped the shirt tightly pulling him to her. Their noses pressed roughly together, but before she could bite his lower lip, he rolled his head against hers so their foreheads rested. “Roy,” she begged. Her hands pulled his shirt from his pants, ripping them from their confines.</p><p>               He was patient. He had waited, as was asked of him. There was no rush to this. He could not attack her like an animal but instead intended to float in a gentle river with her. He was unsure when he’d see her again, when they’d have this moment again. Over his shoulders she pressed the shirt back, encouraging its departure from his chest. He obliged. His lips lowered back to hers, with a suction of intention and care.</p><p>               While his hands slipped easily under her shirt, he felt her fingers ripple down his sides. Tiny shockwave electrified his nerves. They traced along the band of his pants to his button where she tugged them with her finger. They held back a demon, a demanding a need only she could subdue. She tugged him, forcing him to step forward, looking up at him. With his hands on her hips, he dropped his head to kiss her again. It was breathy, wishing they had more lung space. Their bodies were already begging for more with blood flowing rapidly through their veins.</p><p>               Off came her shirt, a loud moan of satisfaction of his work as she was exposed. He advanced on her, step by step pressing her deeper into the room. His foot advanced, her’s receded, and they danced as they had practiced all the times before. If there was something or someone else in the room, neither acknowledged it. They were too deep into each other’s eyes to know anything else but one another. They spoke a heated calling, a curl in his lips, her eyes dilated. She bit her bottom lip as her hands reached out to hold his pants again. When the back of her legs hit the bed, he went with her, falling with her on to the rough sheets. Crashing together, gravity accelerated the passion and their lips rushed. He breathed her in, open mouth gasps as their lips spread apart and slipped like the clay in the spring floods. He stopped to stoop over her and admire the scene. He’d been to many places in the country; in the high forest of the West, the desert sands of the South, the rich farmlands of the East, and the harsh cold of the North. None of them he called home. He could not find one place he’d want to stay unless she was there.</p><p>               He stood up, grabbing her belt and pulling her towards the foot of the bed. He watched the blanket ripple and roll with her movement towards him. There was no rush, no urgency, not even roughness in his movement. There was no fight in her. Instead, she dropped her arms above her head, watching him with an amused smirk. He pulled her belt tight, flapping the latch before letting the leather drop open. Exploring her stomach, his open palms glided up to her breast, memorizing the familiar terrain. He felt her arch her back, heard a breathy moan, as his hands drifted back to her pants. As his fingers popped the button from its loop and began to slide them from her, she lifted her hips. He bent over, letting her stomach rise to his lips. Carefully, he pulled her pants completely off her, allowing his hands to drift up her inner thigh as he returned to the bed.</p><p>               “When did you have time to get these,” he asked, pulling on the black lace that hugged her hips.</p><p>               “Maybe I had them the whole time, just in case you came?”</p><p>               He swallowed hard, imagining her in the panties while working in the hot sun. It’d be the sweat, the movement of her hips, the way ... He looked up to see her sit up and pull his chin to look back at her. He melted into her, his whole being relaxed as she kissed him. It was soft, taunting, calling him to come play as she pulled from him. Her fingers did the same work to his belt and pants as he had done with her. He leaned over, hoping to press her back to the bed, hoping to mount her and kiss her as she called him to. But she stayed frozen in a recline position, still undoing his belt. He grinned. Stepping back to get his boots, she held onto the belt, pulling it with a swing, unlooping it from his pants in one motion.</p><p>               “I might use this later,” she threatened, raising her eyebrows at him.</p><p>               He didn’t say anything back but gave a challenging smile. As soon as they were off, her hands rushed back upon him. He never had a chance to undo his pants himself. Her fingers delicately unzipped his trousers as she lowered herself, kissing down his sternum and to his midsection. Each one was hot, with a breath before the lips pecked an acknowledgment to his body. Each press upon his skin, she nearly brought his knees closer to buckling. Lower her lips traveled and her hands let his pants drop. It wasn’t hard for her to kiss his tip which poked from his boxers. For what he was, she kissed it as if she was kissing a spring rose. It flexed with excitement.</p><p>               It didn’t feel like the first time she ever put her mouth around him. As unearthly as that was, the experience was what made his spine shake and his lungs seize. It was the way she brought him down to meet her, pulling him gently and stopping at the practiced angle. It was the way her lips started at his head, slowly rolling over every aspect of him so that he shuddered with pleasure. He reached back to feel for a wall, needing something to hold himself up with. When there was nothing there, he groaned and covered his face with his hands. She crippled him. He couldn’t even mutter her name as he had forgotten how to speak. The way her tongue pressed on the underside of him, along the large artery, felt like she was pressing and pulling the blood in his testicles. His chest was sinking, his stomach tightening, and his hands gripped his hair, as he moaned.</p><p>               There was a deep regret of moving slowly. The intensity of every touch was exponentially enhanced. Though he wanted her to feel this way, she was getting to him first. Internally, he was unable to even respond to her movements. Looking down at her, he watched her hand grasp his base and engulf him. He reached back for the wall again, only to find it still missing. The connection between the two was deeper than childhood friends, or simply lovers. She knew that he liked the pop when she had pulled back to the tip, making his audible gasp shutter. She knew that giving a gentle tug on his balls made the grips on her shoulders tighten. She knew that moaning brough electrifying shivers up to his chest.</p><p>               When she stood, she smiled. He had metaphorically dropped to his knees in front of her in worship. Physically, he removed his boxers and watched as she undid her bra, pulling it off one shoulder at a time. “You’re so damn beautiful,” he whispered.</p><p>               She smirked, just slightly from the corner of her mouth while her eyes glistened in the dull bulbed light in the room. Her thumb reached up to wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth and he couldn’t break his eyes away from the slide along her lip her thumb had traced. She took a step back, he took a step forward. As fiery as her eyes were, her breathing and actions were collected and smooth in motion. Like a true soldier, she remained calm in times of external stimulation. He wanted to break that. As she fell back to sit on the edge of the bed, he opened her legs and stepped between them. Their eyes never left the other’s as he loomed over her, their breath mixing. He rubbed his nose against hers, breathing, “It’s hard to take these off of you when you look so damn beautiful in them.” His finger tugged with a hooked finger at the lace on her hip. His finger then traced along her hip bone before his hand took hold of her and squeezed.</p><p>               She only let a light laugh escape her lungs in a sigh. Gently, he rubbed his nose against hers. Before his lips could touch hers, she fell back onto the sheets. Frozen he stood, watching her bare chest move with her gentle breath. Instinctively his hand reached out and his middle finger drifting like a boat on gentle waves from her navel to between the high mounds of her breasts. His head bowed, kissing her womb, his black hair settling on her pale skin. With his teeth, he took the lace. It tickled her, goosebumps grew on her skin, as he pulled it from her. She moved and angled her legs, with a barely audible giggle, to help him in his quest. He shook his head like a puppy, growling playfully as the lace fell from her toe. With a smirk, he tossed them behind his shoulder and bent over his prize.</p><p>               She was bushy, holding her sweet musk that made him salivate. He let his nose breathe her in, his tongue venturing into the dark blonde to taste her nectar. Her hands fell to her side, grabbing the sheets. His ears, however, listened carefully for the skip in her breath. Starting from the source, he licked upward, flicking his tongue when he reached the sensitive mound. Her breath stayed silent. Nuzzling his nose deeper, he took her clitoris into his mouth, sucking it before circling it with his tongue. She was sweet, buttery sweet, savory in the rick and smooth flavor she gave to him to drink. It made him mad with the desire to hear her gasp. Instead, he looked up to see the sheets gripped tightly under her fingers. Her chest raised higher, but never out of pace. His knees fell to the ground, his hands gripping her tightly to pull her to the edge of the bed.</p><p>               His hands pressed her legs up and apart, showing him her world, dripping with need. Under his fingers she was warm. From her knees inward, his fingers glide till they reached the crease of her hip to pelvis. It was hard not to watch his own fingers fly over her. The sweat from the stuffy room made her shine. He kissed her leg, taking in skin, letting his tongue taste her salty sweat. Every part of her made his stomach beg for more. He was hungry for her on an animalistic level. His thumbs pulled her folds back so that he could lick her center, dipping in to lap up the creamy reward. He could feel her flex, enticing his tongue to venture in her tight home. His mouth enveloped her and he sucked gently, closing his eyes with a deep breath before swallowing.</p><p>               The whole act made his balls ache. A horse neighed outside with a few hoof steps and yet his ears strained for the high pitched whine of her pleasure. He wanted to hear her breath shake. As his tongue returned to her clit, his fingers slipped so easily into her. If she wasn’t going to moan, he was. Imagining his fingers deep into her, flexing up to find a ball of nerves, made his tip wet. There was no resistance, even as she tightened around his fingers. He could feel her insides, the texture, and warmth that she supplied. He felt it before he heard it and he looked up to see her belly rise with the arch of her back. A deep breath and a slight whine for him to continue. Dinner bells rang as his fingers plunged deeper into her. Her eyes were shut tightly as her head was tilted back, showing her bare neck. If he couldn’t connect through sight, his fingers reached up to catch hers. Her hand quickly took his and squeezed it fiercely with another deep thrust of his fingers.</p><p>               Drops of sweat dripped on her breasts as he leaned over her. He kissed her breasts, tasting each nipple. He licked the sweat on her sternum, kissing along her breast to her pulse. Each kiss he took time to allow a slight suction, not peck as one would delicately do. Between his lips, his tongue would take a moment to taste. As his hands reached her hip, pinning it to the edge of the bed where she was, her fingernails gently scraped his scalp behind his ears. She held him to her. His penis slid up to roll in it’s bath before he nipped the corner of her jaw. Their lips met again as her tongue made a sweep of his bottom lip. He knew she loved the taste her herself upon him. He knew because she’d pull away suck on her bottom lip as if she was savoring the taste, and hum approvingly. His body grew hotter than it already was as he saw a luring taunt in her eyes.</p><p>               Lowering back to her, he trailed kisses along her jaw. “Riza,” he breathed into her ear, letting his tip wiggle at her entrance.</p><p>               “Roy,” she whispered in return.</p><p>               Skin against skin, sweat mixed with sweat, their bodies celebrated the other’s presence. He groaned, abs tight as he thrust deep into her. Rigid, he hovered over her, deep in concentration. Her hands on his face broke him, pulling his face and relaxing his shoulders and she lifted his face to see hers. From his chin to his toes his muscles relaxed. He straightened himself, over her, feeling her fingers slide down the front of his body to call at their connection. His eyes followed them, seeing him pulling out and pressing back in. He gasped as he had forgotten to breathe.</p><p>               “Hey,” she called as she lifted her hips to meet his. “Roy.”</p><p>               He looked up, feeling the sweat from his brow slide down the side of his nose.</p><p>               “Eyes on me.”</p><p>               He tightened his hold on her legs. He felt disembodied in a way as his vision narrowed on to her glistening face. Her mouth opened as she gasped and a breathy moan, which he swore he could have heard his name. He looked on her lips, noticing how smooth they were despite the heat. And she raised her head again, exposing her neck. Her blonde hair flared out in all directions on the bed. He felt her hands grasp the top of his on her sides. Her fingers wedging under them so she could ground herself to him. He wanted to lick her, taste her, from her clavicle to her ear. He wanted to take her lips in between his own and suck till she whined. He wanted to thrust as deep as he could and bury his face in the crook of her neck. The tightness grabbed at him, pulsating around him. It was making his leg melt and he felt unstable. The heat did not help matters. Everything was saturated, especially between their groins. Eventually, he fell down over her again, his hands holding the sheets tight by her head.</p><p>               “Colonel,” she gasped, letting her hips roll back, engulfing him and deepening their connection. One hand reached for his face, slipping from the perspiration along his jaw as she struggled with her own body’s sanity. It was a favorite pastime to watch her unravel. While others saw her as a tight knot, he saw her like a bow that needed a tug to be straight again. She just needed the right pull, and her whole self would collapse into a natural state of calm. He knew where he needed to go to feel her fingers claw at his sides. His calves burned as he lifted into her, pressing her hips up as she tilted hers down. Her legs wrapped tightly around his center, holding him close as he continued to slowly bury himself into her. She bit into her lip, exhaling loudly through her nose, but did not break her eye contact with him.</p><p>               He took her bottom lip from her teeth and into his mouth. They slipped, parted for breath, and connected again. The longer he pressed against her, the harder she pressed back. He felt her tongue beg for access, beg for her partner to play. He opened his mouth, tasting her. If the whole experience wasn’t passionate enough, feeling her tongue against his was. It made him flex deeper into her, growling as his lips sealed with hers. He wanted all of her. He never wanted to share her. He felt her tighten around her and her back arched.</p><p>               A deep groan filled the quiet space as he filled her. A rich whine would part the thick air, or a quiet gasp was usually all he could get from her. Her legs fell from his wait, kicked a few times and her fist hit his ribs once. Her head tucked into her chest between them, while his forehead rested on her temple, grunting as quietly as he could. He hushed her as her fingernails threatened to draw blood. There was a loud snort from her nose and he hushed her against, kissing her hair. If he was able to, he would have liked to watch. There was little air to breathe in the heat. It robbed the rich oxygen they gasped for. As their bodies lowered, his sweat ladened head rested on hers. Their eyes closed and they listened to the other’s breathing calm. If he listened carefully, he could hear her heartbeat.</p><p>               “We need water,” he chuckled his voice coarse.</p><p>               Her head fell back and she chuckled. He couldn’t help but admire her neck. She wouldn’t expose it to just anyone and here he was kissing up to her chin. “I can’t move,” her cracked voice admitted.</p><p>               Rolling over, he admitted the same to himself. “I missed this.” He wiped the sweat from his abdomen and onto the cream-colored bed sheet. It was the one single rule they broke. He took in a hot wheeze. The ceiling was yellow from the smoke of tobacco users over the years. The wallpaper fading and curling in the corners.</p><p>               “It wasn’t enough,” she whispered with a sharp inhale.</p><p>               “I know.” He sighed, turning his head to see her smiling back at him. A part of his died knowing that tomorrow they’d put on their uniforms and go back to their roles outside the room. Until dawn, he’d be content seeing her eyes softly flutter to his. It was a smile of her eyes that was reserved for moments like these; only for him. It captured him. He was caught in a moment of serenity just by the brown depths of her eyes. While his soul was charred from his past, she softened it and cared for it as if he mattered. Their quiet respite was a fleeting moment and would dissipate before they could take another breath.</p><p>               He rolled to his side, letting his fingers draw circles on her stomach. It rose and fell gently, and he let himself get lost in the motion. Her hand came to meet his, resting upon his, and resting his motions. His eyes rose to meet hers, her head turned so they were a breath apart. Her exhale was cool on his face, and his own sigh shivered as he began to want more of her. Finger by finger, they interlaced. His other hand, awkward as it was, was drawn to move her bangs from her face, brushing them away from her hot forehead. From one eye to the next, their pupils darted to and fro. A slight smile grew on each other’s lips before he leaned forward to kiss her openly. Her chin rose so that she could equally meet his lasting passion.</p><p>               With a slow withdrawal, he sighed through his nose. “I will get us some water,” he offered, sitting up. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>               She shook her head, sitting up on her elbows. “I ate just before you got here.”</p><p>               He pulled his pants up and reached for his belt. “Lieutenant Havoc should be here tomorrow morning.” He winced internally. He shouldn’t bring up their life outside.</p><p>               Her hand reached out and captured his before he could put his leather belt through its first loop. “Roy.”</p><p>               He stopped, looking to her.</p><p>               “That’s tomorrow.”</p><p>               He adjusted his waist cape. She was right, as she always was. That was tomorrow. Today was for them. And no matter the heat and relentless sun, they were going to hide away together and spend what cherished moments together. He pulled his already dry shirt over his shoulders and began to button it up. She stayed where she was, beautifully laid out like she was untouchable to all elements of harm. The curve of her hips stringing his eyes down to her toned thighs. Her steady hands holding her head up, and her brown eyes, with depths deeper than the seas, which had a keen eye for specific details. As much as he wanted to believe that she was his, he knew otherwise. She was there because he was there. And he was there because she was there. Neither would have it any other way. In the desert farmland, where there was barely a soul to be found but a few farmers and a rancher or two, they found sanctuary in a small room at an Inn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not bad smut, right?<br/>Let me know what you think! I'm thinking about doing more like this one. It was fun to do! </p><p>I hope all you are well, and stay well. If anything, enjoying the world of fanfiction during these isolating times. I know that I'm enjoying writing them! </p><p>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>